


Love is Love

by affluenza



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affluenza/pseuds/affluenza
Summary: Фанфик где Майкл эмо-гопник, а Люк непримечательный подросток-ботаник.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**POV LUKE** _

Я пошёл по одинокому коридору средней школы, мне остался год до окончания школы, я так устал от своей жизни. Меня каждый день преследует Michael Clifford и его шайка, Calum Hood и Ashton Irwin. Они считаются самыми главными парнями школы, они все гопники. Они ждут когда я останусь в коридоре школы один, а я остаюсь, потому-что у меня очень много факультативов. Кстати, я живу в самом сером городе на земле, Чикаго. Я сюда переехал недавно. У меня за два года учебы в новой школе, появился всего один друг, Белла, или просто Би. Мы дружим уже как год. Она не Батан как я, она вполне красива и умна. Я думаю она дружит со мной только из-за жалости. Но мне и такой дружбы хватает. Я сказал Би идти домой без меня, потому что мы живем в разных районах, она живет в Украинском Районе, она по происхождению Русская, но её родители переехали в Чикаго при развале СССР. POV AUTHOR Люк идёт по коридору школы, открывает ящик и складывает вещи. Вот он уже выходит из школы, на улице уже сумерки. Он решил пойти коротким путём через переулок. Живет он не в самом хорошем районе Чикаго, а именно в "South Side", South Side-один из криминальных районов Чикаго. Уже на половине пути его схватила шайка Майкла. Ну что сосунок, хочешь ещё?—спросил Майкл избивая Люка. Да он ещё плачет, фу, ты че педик чтобы плакать?—возгласил Эштон. Да, он педик, а педиков мы ненавидим — продолжил Калум пиная Люка.

_**POV AUTHOR** _

Люк знал насчёт своей ориентации, ему никогда не нравились девочки. В своём родном Сиднее он один раз посмотрел порно с друзьями, его женские прелести вызывали отвращение, а мужские наоборот вызывали интерес. Когда он рассказал своим родителям о своей ориентации, они его выгнали. Сначала он жил у друзей, потом заработал достаточно денег чтобы переехать в самую не гомофонную страну. США. Живет он один. Ну как один, у него комната в городском общежитие при Чикагском Университете. Так, мы отошли от сути, Люку нравился Майкл, он даже влюблён в него. Но он не показывал это. А Майкл был влюблён в Люка с 9 класса, когда он к ним только перешёл*. Но Майкл знал что если он покажет чувства, то его друзья, точно его изобьют и будут чмырить как они Люка сейчас. Но он не знал что Калум и Эштон уже встречались как два года, тайно встречались. Они тоже боялись что если расскажут о своих чувствах друг к другу, Майклу, он на них натравит наркоторговцев и они их убьют. Ну, ладно парни, давайте оставим его, мы уже его достаточно наказали— сказал Майкл своим друзьям. Хорошо. — сказали в один голос Эштон и Калум. Вы идите, я вас догоню,— сказал Майкл. Эш и Калум радовались что Майкл их отпустил, они могли насладится друг другом. Когда они ушли, Майкл подошёл к полу живому Люку. И поцеловал его, Люк был так рад что Майкл его поцеловал, он давно о этом поцелуе мечтал. Майкл поднял блондина за зад, и дал тому намёк чтобы он обхватил его талию ногами. Люк так и сделал. Они целовались в этом переулке наверное вечность, но все как всегда испортили Кэштон. Они пришли в самый неподходящий момент, когда Майкл и Люк целовались. У них отвисла челюсть когда они это увидели. Но с другой стороны они были рады что другие дружки Майкла их не убьют. Так, так, вы что вместе?,— спросил Эш. Оууу,— сказал Люк выбираясь из объятий гопника. Да что вы как маленькие?,— спросил Калум. Ничего в этом такого нет, я всегда знал что тебе нравится Люк,— сказал Эш. Я тоже, об этом знал,— добавил Калум. О, тогда нормально,—Сказал Майкл. Ну что Люк, будешь моей сучкой?,— спросил Майкл у Люка. Только если вы перестанете меня избивать,— сказал Люк. Хорошо, перестанем,— сказал Майкл. Окей, пока парни, я пошёл со своей сучкой трахаться,— сказал Майкл и они с Люком ушли.


	2. Chapter 2

_**POV LUKE** _

Сегодня я считаю самый лучший день в моей жизни. Первое– у меня есть парень, которого я люблю. Второе– теперь меня не будут избивать потому что мой парень самый популярный в школе и он больше меня не тронет. Третье– сегодня пятница, а значит день бургеров в столовой.

_**POV AUTHOR** _

Люк вошёл в школу, он улыбался и на нём был венок из роз. Вся школа на него пялилась, но его это не волновало. Они с Майклом договорились сразу, что в школе они не должны пересекаться и встречаться. Это не потому-что Майкл стесняется Люка, он просто не хочет терять свой авторитет. Ведь он сильный гопник натурал. А тут оказывается у него есть парень. Би он тоже ничего не рассказал, это же секрет. Вот Люк уже подошёл к своему шкафчику и увидел Би. Привет, Лююки— закричала Би и бросилась на шею к Люку. Би любила Люка как брата, очень любила, она знала про его ориентацию и ей было хорошо рядом с ним. Привет, Би— ответил Люк. Какой у тебя первый урок?,— спросила Би. У меня испанский, — сказал Люк. Круто!,— возгласила Би, у меня тоже,— начала радоваться Би. Ну так пошли на урок,— сказал Люк. Poshli,— ответила Би на русском. Harasho,— ответил ей Люк. Би немного научила Люка русскому, и ему нравился этот язык. Очень. Уроки прошли быстро и хорошо для Люка. Люк попрощался с Беллой на станции "Централ Парк", так как им ехать в разные стороны, они были рядом с этой станции и решили поехать на метро так как, так быстрее. Би поехала в сторону станции "Эшлэнд", а Люк в сторону "Циеро". Люк приехал на станцию "Циеро", чтобы взять деньги которые ему прислала Тётя. Потом Люк поехал в сторону станции "Кларк", чтобы потом пересесть на другую линию, чтобы добраться до станции "Гарфиелд", для того чтобы добраться до общежития. Когда Люк пришёл в свою комнату, он просто уснул в корридоре. Он весь день не отвечал на звонки и iMessage. Майкл очень перепугался, потому-что его парень не отвечает на его iMessage, и он решился приехать к общежитию Люка. Он позвонил ещё раз Люку по FaceTime Audio, он ответил, было уже 10:30pm. *таааак поздно* Майкл спросил можно ли ему зайти к Люку *канешна можно, они же будут ебаться*, он сказал что можно. У Мюка была очень бурная и насыщенная ночь. *КАНЕШНА ОНИ ЖЕ ЕБАЛИСЬ* Они счастливы *ну конечно они счастливы*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ДЕЙСТВИЯ ПРОХОДЯТ ПОСЛЕ ДЕЙСТВИЙ В ФАНФИКЕ *Дневник Приключений Мюка в Москве*!  
> Это 2018 год!

_**POV Author** _

Спустя 5 лет. Люк и Майкл уже окончили школу. И готовились к своей свадьбе. Родители Майкла приняли его ориентацию спокойно. Даже как-то начали его поддерживать, Люк рассказал своим братьям что выходит замуж, они были рады и обязательно приедут в Чикаго чтобы отпраздновать их свадьбу. Майкл купил на сбережения им квартиру. Ведь Люк оказывается может рожать, и у них скоро будет ребёнок. Ну как скоро, через 3 месяца. Они оба рады.

_**POV MICHAEL** _

Я встал с утра по раньше, и поцеловал свою принцессу. Я сейчас не отношусь к Люку как к своей сучке. Я его сильно люблю, и поэтому мы скоро выйдем друг за друга. Я пошёл готовить нам завтрак. Люк почувствовал запах завтрака и пришёл на кухню. В нашей квартире две комнаты, одна наша, другая ребёнка. А ещё у нас очень большая кухня, так что она служит у нас кухней/гостиной. Мы позавтракали и пошли собираться, так как у нас сегодня роспись, мы решили не играть пышную свадьбу, так как у нас не так много денег. Мы расписались, и приехали домой, где нас ждали братья Люка и моя семья. Мы отпраздновали свадьбу без алкоголя. У нас же скоро ребёнок родится. И был уже вечер. Кэштон приехать не смогли, так как они уехали в Лондон учится. Они вдвоём попали в Гарвард. Поэтому они сидели с нами по FaceTime on MacBook Pro. А мы с Люком кстати учимся в "The University of Chicago". Мы на втором курсе. Вдруг я слышу голос из ванной. Это был Люк. Он кричит что рожает. Я срочно вызвал 911 и к нам приехала скорая, мы уехали в больницу к нашему доктору, который курировал нас, он сказал что у нас будет девочка. Люк рожает, к нам в больницу приехали его братья и мои родители. Меня не впускают в палату. Мне страшно, они ему делают "Кесарево Сечение". Вдруг к нам выходит доктор и говорит: "Он родил!". Я сразу побежал к нему в палату, и увидел двух близняшек, мальчика и девочку. Мы решили назвать одну Беллой, в честь его лучшей подруги, которая погибла в автокатастрофе на "S Cornel Drive" в 2010 году. А другого в честь моего неродившегося брата, "Эдриан". Мы стали самой счастливой семьёй на свете. У нас есть дети. Мы любим друг друга. Мы просто счастливы.


End file.
